the life and times of sabuko no gaara
by rawashell987
Summary: Gaara is bisexual teenager who goes to knonoha high. read and follow him through his many challenges.. i suck at summaries just please R/R it will be full of drama,romance and probably some humor so check it out!
1. Epilouge

A/n: I'm back with a new story hope you like

Disclaimer: I own nobody

**Epilogue **

Hello people of this miserable wretched world my name is sabuko no gaara. I am a bisexual student of Konoha high and I'm currently in the 9th grade. And my life sucks like you wouldn't believe

Let me start at the very beginning of this very unhappy fairy_hell (ha I made a funny) _so you can fully understand the logistics of my pain.

I was born in the city of sauna in the sandy shades hospital. When I was born my mother passed away. Or so I was led to believe until I uncovered some awful information that it was my uncle and dad who killed her to receive the insurance money.

When I found out this information and tried to report it the report became public and then everyone basically hated me for trying to maim my dad's public figure. Oh did i mention...my dad is a famous actor.

Well If I didn't its cause I don't give a shit. Since that day when i was thirteen he has treated me likes nothing happen. He is doing it to drive me crazy cause he knows he has won that battle

That awful camel balls bitch!!! Yes I said camel balls not camel toe. That's when your balls stick out and it resembles a camel's toe with your balls instead of the women's part.

Anyways after the scandal my sister Temari filed a custody case when she turned twenty-one that summer and won me (_thank god)_ so I moved with her to her condo in Konoha. Oh I forgot my brother Kankuro is of chaing his modeling career…vain bastard.

Since that my sister has enrolled me into a public high school for the arts in the city. I am artist I draw and paint, I'm pretty good.

I have a few friends; the most important one is Naruto uzamaki he talked to me when nobody else would. so he is the best. He is also pretty adorable with his ocean blue eyes and blonde hair. His tender body frame is soooo sexy. His groupies followed him when he started talking to me. I'll introduce the rest of them later.

Then there are _the jocks_ of the school, these somewhat athletic boys of the school. Honestly they should be called _The Dicks. _Honestly who the fuck has herd of jocks in an all arts school.

They think they run shit, but one tried to start a fight with me and i sent him to the emergency room. Ever since then Sasuke the leader a punk sexy bitch who wants to be the baddest in the motherfucking school but he ain't bout shit. He's been trying to make my life a living hell at school, which he is basically succeding in.

And that's my life in a nutshell until later.

**Next time : chapter one: **enter sabuko no gaara after thanksgiving break

**A/n: well this is my new idea of a story I really think this on will be good remember review and continue to read. **


	2. fair's and memories

**A/n: hello my chikas this is going to be my official first chapter so I hope you enjoy.**

**So read and review or I will…..wait I'm being informed that I can't say that. Lucky you so just read or things will happen. Oh yeah I'm might be switching POV's a lot but I'll give you a head's up. **

**Oh and I forgot I'm changing it a little they're in the beginning of their senior year so the can be old enough to certain things just to let know I made a typo in the epilogue**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my dignity. No wait I sold that on eBay already. Crap. Anyways…….**

_Ring……Ring……Ring… Ring_

"Hello?" An ever so dark voice answered the blackberry cell phone on the dresser. In an ever so dark morbid room.

"HEY GAARA!!!!," I bet you can't even began to guess who this is. "ARE YOU!" "Stop yelling in my ear." Gaara interrupted the hyper monster on the other side.

"Oh sorry, anyways are you ready to go to the fair with me and the gang." The overly excited teen who replied lowering his voice.

"Gang?," Gaara said uncertain. "What are you talking about?"

"You know the _gang_." The other said with a nonchalant accent thinking Gaara knew just needed a refresher. However this was not the case.

"Stop fucking with me naruto and tell me." Gaara said finally said each word laced in venom.

"Ok. Ok calm down. Its just some guys from school, you know like shika, kiba, ino, sakura, sai, and the rest is meeting us there and I hear sasuke is going too." He said in a weird way suggesting he like sasuke.

"Why the fuck do I car about sasuke?!?" Gaara literally yelled the could be mistaken for a wolf howl.

"Sure like you don't know." naruto said in his playful voice.

"Naruto!" Gaara growled into the phone.

"Calm down tanki we're outside now, so come on." Naruto said and hung up the phone. Gaara pressed the red button and got of the bed while casually sliding the phone in his pants.

**Gaara's pov **

As I got off the phone with the blond bombshell I stopped to look into the mirror to check myself. Skinny red jeans with skinny black t-shirt, with fishnet stockings, I had on my favorite black converse and my black studded belt and bracelets

"Perfect" I muttered to myself as I turned to leave then looked at my hair and how it was pressed to my head because I was laying down. This will never do. I ruffled my hair to its usual messiness and also checked my eyeliner

"Now I'm perfect." I started my conquest to the door again. I bet you are wandering why am I so dressed to go to the fair? Well for whatever reason its not because of sasuke…. Ok it is because of sasuke. Something about him I like if he would stop acting like a bitch just maybe we could be but until then,,,

On my way to the door I grabbed my chibbie cat jacket. I love this jacket cause it has cat ears on the hood it so cute naruto gave it to me.

I didn't bother to tell tamari that I was leaving because she was working late at the office. She is trying to get the promotion to become editor-in-chief of the magazine she works for.

I forgot the name however I don't really care. I finally got outside and I looked up to the sky.

Dusk.

The perfect time to go out, not yet night and but darker then day. I ran and jumped in the car.

Naruto was driving the dodge charger while shika, sai, and sakura, was in the back and kiba was up front. I bet your wondering where I'm going to sit. Don't worry your head just read on.

"Kiba out." I said simply and he looked at me with his pouting eyes then moved to the back. Now I bet your wandering where he is going to sit. Luckily for me sakura and sai are and item so she got on his lap while kiba sat in the middle.

I don't understand people just bow to my demands I'm not evil….hmmm

**Nov POV**

The car pulled of in a hurry while giving the passengers whiplash and passing the stop sign. When they finally slowed sakura was the first to react.

"Naruto what the hell was that!!!!!" sakura yelled in Naruto's ear.

"_I didn't know anybody can be louder the Naruto." _Gaara thought to himself.

"We have to hurry sakura!" yelled back. "We're late because it took you twenty minutes to dress." Sakura scoffed.

"And kiba had to feed all his goddman dogs." Naruto said while skidding at the light. Kiba looked down because he couldn't say anything.

"And let's not forget Mr. I'm going to paint a god damn mural of myself naked before I go the fair."

"You can't hold down a true artist." Sai said with his fake smile.

"Maybe I could paint you naked when we're done at the fair." Sai said in all serious even though his face showed different.

"Shut up sai." Naruto said rather calmly.

**Gaara's POV**

Naruto continued to describe the reason on while we were late. I during the time he was speeding and yelling, time seemed to pass like a blur. All the lights f the city started to slow down.

I peered up out the window in to the vast and tame less or untamable.

All the memories of the past seemed to wash back into my mind.

_**(Flashback: freshmen year.)**_

_Gaara was in the locker room on the ground with a bloody nose with tear streaming down his face. And sasuke, neji, shino were standing around him. Sasuke was in the middle crouching down in Gaara's face _

"_So you was looking at me change during gym?" sauke ask with a sarcastic devilish tone. _

"_You bastard I fucking hate you." Gaara said wile blood started spewing out of his mouth._

"_Hn." Sasuke retorted he slapped Gaara in face pushing him down on the ground." Gaara tried to get up but the ropes on his arms restricted his movements. The sasuke picked him up and slammed him against the lockers._

"_Leave us." Sasuke said at the two who left without a word. When they left sasuke moved to close for comfort. He licked the tears of his face then forced his lips onto Gaara's and gave him a bruising kiss before he let go for air._

"_Your making it hard for me to like you know my little Gaara-kun." Sasuke purred _

"_I didn't ask you like me you douche bag." Gaara said with malice searing from his mouth. _

"_Oh?" sasuke said as he stuck his hand downs Gaara's pants and grabbed his member. Gaara gasp unwillingly due to the extra heat on his 'friend'_

"_You like it don't you?" sasuke said purring again. "I know you like me you said it yourself." _

"_If I did I don't now." Gaara said the sasuke grabbed Gaara's neck and pull his face towards him. _

"_You belong to me now. You're my bitch." Sasuke said then through Gaara down on the ground and untied him and began to walk out._

"_If you tell anyone consider your self dead." the sasuke left leaving to cry in the dark._

_**(End of flashback 1 out of two parts.)**_

Gaara was pulled out of his torturous memories when the car came to a jerk and ended into a sea of lights.

"WE'RE HERE!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

_**A/N: Uh-oh cliff hanger. So out see part of the memories tat has haunted Gaara that is part one of two memories of freshmen year so look out for part two**_. Anyways read and review and give me your thoughts

And by the way I'm on MySpace come be my friend /kingkezra and hit me up . Deuces


	3. fair's and memories pt2

**A/n: wow you buys must hate me I haven't updated in forever….well I was on vacation. I went to my room. It was nice, had fun ….any ways this is chapter two finally. And again R&R please.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned any of this you think I'd was my time on here**

**Please think before you talk.**

_(last time)_

_Gaara was pulled out of his torturous memories when the car came to a jerk and ended into a sea of lights._

"_WE'RE HERE!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled._

_(Now)_

**Nom pov**

As the over hyper active teen jumped out of the car speeding ahead everyone else the others got into to groups of two and followed at a steady pace behind Naruto. Shikamaru was with ino. Sakura went with sai, and some how kiba found hinata.

Gaara was alone…as usual.

He walked slowly while his thoughts slowly started inching back into his mental vision. As he kept walking his feet started to drag more into the dirt (good thing they are black lol).

His vision begins to blur into darkness, and he fell to his knees this time in a small grass patch on the ground.

**Gaara's pov**

_What's going on? Why can't I move my body? I feel so weak…_

**Nom pov**

As if he heard the knees thump the ground he spun around at the fair entrance to see a Gaara falling facedown to the ground.

"GAARA!!!!"

Naruto yelled with a passion towards the red head. He caught Gaara right before he hit the ground

"GAARA!!!!" Naruto yelled as he was slapping Gaara's face to wake up.

Gaara's eyes closed slowly. "Gaara?" Naruto said which the last thing Gaara heard before he blacked out.

**(This will be the 2****nd**** flash back part but since I re-modified the story to them as senior this and the other flash back are early freshmen year the story takes place in the late fall the flash back is like the1st moth of school which is in august and the ,main story is November just clearing it up.)**

**(Flashback part 2 of 2)**

"_You belong to me now. You're my bitch." These thoughts echo throughout his mind as he walked the desolate hallways._

"_If you tell anyone consider your self dead."_

'_How could this have happened' Gaara thought to him self as the hallway filled up with a sea of backstabbers and fake laughs._

_But as soon s it had came the hallways was silent again, Gaara being in his own world was still at his locker._

_He also didn't see sasuke come on the side of him be behind the locker door. As he shut the door the sight of sasuke shocked him._

"_Hey babe." Sasuke said in a husky tone that made Gaara lust for him and hate him at the same time._

"_HN." Gaara retorted as he tried to walk away but was pulled back into sasuke arms._

"_I told you. You belong to me." Sasuke sad as he stared to bite his neck and feel on him _

_Gaara felt powerless under the jock. This torture would have kept going if it weren't for the faint noise heard in the back round._

_In an instant sasuke was on the ground "if you ever touch him again you will regret it!" Naruto yelled_

"_Naruto?" Gaara said before he passed out right there_

_(End of flashback)_

_A/n: I know its short but something came up from me writing more so Ill be back nut review tell me what u think and what u hate(WITH TACT) and what u want ok bye _


End file.
